


Just A Nap

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Old Friends, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Eclipse have never been in a bed together ever since the incident; today was a different matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Nap

 

It was a rather quiet afternoon.  No council meetings.  No godly duties.  No family affairs to attend.

 

But for the God of Death and the Goddess of Day to be lying in bed together was rather odd.

 

Megatron never thought he would ever be this close to Eclipse ever again.  Especially in a setting like this.

 

"Your bed's very soft."

 

"Thank you."

 

"But not as good as the one I slept on."

 

Megatron swallowed back a gulp.  Right, the last time Eclipse had been in his chambers... at least farther than his main area was when he had kidnapped her and held her here.

 

A stupid mistake he never should have made.

 

"... I wanted you to have the best."

 

"... I won't thank you for that."

 

"I know."

 

They hadn't even done anything.  They had simply been holding each other on the couch when Megatron, by instinct, brought her to his bed.  It wasn't sexual in any way, it was just that the couch was a really shitty place to sleep on, especially with two people.

 

And that was how they had woken up just a short while ago.

 

"Are you feeling better?"

 

"Yeah," Eclipse sighed, "But I'm still so tired."

 

"Same."

 

More silence passed between them.

 

"...Would you rather sleep in one of- I could ask Strika to escort you back to your house if you wish."

 

Eclipse turned her head to look at him.  She gave him a blank look before she turned to look at the ceiling again.

 

"...I'm fine here.  Unless you'd rather have me sleep elsewhere?"

 

"You can stay," Megatron could feel his throat getting dry, "I don't... There's not a lot going on, so you can rest here if you wish."

 

"Thank you... and you should get some rest too.  You've been busy the past few days too."

 

"... You don't mind?"

 

"You're an idiot, but you're not stupid."

 

"True."

 

It wasn't that long after they fell into silence that Megatron finally turned to look at Eclipse.  She had fallen asleep again.

 

He was fine just taking a nap with her, but he needed to relieve himself in the bathroom first.  His libido was trying to egg him on and he did not need that at this moment.

 

Besides, it hurt to sleep in his armor anyway.

 

END


End file.
